disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabor
Sabor is a leopard and the first antagonist in Disney's ''Tarzan''. She is the one who killed both Tarzan's parents and Kerchak and Kala's baby son. Characteristics Personality Sabor was an aggressive and ferocious leopard who was well known throughout the jungle. She was a formidable fighter using her speed and strength to overwhelm her opponents. Sabor proved capable of holding her own against Kerchak and might have killed him if Tarzan had not intervened. She also put up a fierce fight against Tarzan but was eventually killed. Designs Sabor was a large female leopard with a slender form which allowed her to move quickly to hunt down her prey. Appearances Tarzan In the opening song, "Two Worlds", Sabor's vivid eyes are seen as she snarls, and soon later when Kerchak and Kala are resting, their young baby is playing far off. Sabor chases him and kills him off screen, leaving Kala horrified and cries into Kerchak's arms as seen as the line goes No words describe a mother's tears.. Later on as the family is passing by the treehouse Tarzan's parents made. Kala hears a baby's cry and rushes to Tarzan's old treehouse, to find it in a mess and his parents' bodies lifeless. She finds the baby and cuddles it, when Sabor leaps from a beam and attacks. Kala escapes with Tarzan as Sabor is caught in some rope. Sabor later appears in about the middle of the film, where she attacks the gorillas. Kerchak briefly fights her, but loses. Before Sabor could kill him, Tarzan comes in swinging on a vine, kicking the leopard. During the fight, Sabor knocks the tip off of Tarzan's spear. He gets it on a flimsy covering of a pit. Sabor leaps down on him and they plunge into the pit, and is incidentally impaled on the head of Tarzan's shattered spear as the ape man raises it against the leopard. Tarzan then calls out the famous ape man cry, as he lifts up Sabor's dead body. The Legend of Tarzan Sheeta, the discarded original Burroughs designation, was later used in The Legend of Tarzan show as the name for one of two black panthers that attack together (the name of the other was Nuru). Black panthers are actually a color variety of leopards and they do exist in African jungles, although they seem to be rare. In a few episodes, Sabor has been mentioned. Tarzan II Sabor made a brief appearance in Tarzan II where she chases a young Tarzan into a valley. She nearly kills Tarzan but the sudden cry of the Zugor frightens her off. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Sabor serves as a mini-boss for Deep Jungle and is fought four times (although the third fight can be avoided). When Sora first arrives in the Deep Jungle, he falls into a wooden tree house and meets Sabor immediately. Being too weak after the fall, Sabor takes a jump on him, but Tarzan comes to the rescue just in time. She then appears at the Camp in an attempt to kill Sora, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy. She appears at the camp again after Clayton attempts to kill Terk. When Sora and his friends go to confront Clayton, they encounter Sabor one final time at the Bamboo Thicket and she is finally defeated and killed. Afterwards, the world's accessory is obtained, the White Fang. Sabor's attacks are non-elemental, forward dash that acts as a tackle with fangs and claws. If you stay in front of her, she will also be prompted to swipe you with her claws. Her speed in battle cannot be matched, and her leaps across the fighting grounds allow her to make risk-free, long range attacks. Using Dodge Roll to avoid these lunges is the best way to protect yourself. After she charges, make sure to attack her with a three-hit combo, and then remember to Dodge Roll yourself out of the way, so that she doesn't have any more time to attack you. Using Guard against her attacks is occasionally a better option as it is easier to execute, with fewer risks, and it will give Sora more experience. Don't fret if you don't get through the first battle - win or lose, the outcome will be about the same. However, do pay attention to the rest of your battles with Sabor. In Sabor's final battle (in the Bamboo Thicket) she will jump out of sight, and jump back into the arena at a different location. It is impossible to keep an eye on her, so utilizing the Lock-On function is the best way to assure she does not get a surprise attack in. In all cases, if you have not trained Sora well enough, do be sure to heal often. If you send her flying, start using magic until she is back in striking range. Disney Parks Sabor is seen in Tarzan's Treehouse attraction. Guests walk up multiple steps until they come upon a small hut with everything wrecked, ripped, and broken. You see Sabor in the middle or it, with her mouth wide open in a crazy way. Trivia * Despite being a leopard, Sabor was portrayed in a very stylized way, with a body and head with strange angles, very long thin fangs (almost like that of a saber-toothed cat), and scarce spots unlike those of a real leopard. This design contrasts sharply with that of other characters in the movie (like Kerchak) who were designed on a relatively more realistic style. As usual in film depictions of big cats, Sabor's roars are a mixture of sounds of several felines, including leopards and tigers, but especially cougars. * Sabor is one of the three Disney Villains that are big cats that actually act like big cats. The other two are Shere Khan and Scar. * When Sabor attacks the Gorilla family, she seems to initally focus her efforts on Tarzan alone. After missing him with her first lunge, she completley ignores the nearby Terk and Tantor, and pursues Tarzan up a tree, at which point Kerchak intervenes. It is unknown whether Sabor somehow recognised or remembered Tarzan as the prey she was denied years ago, or if she simply saw him (mistakenly) as the weakest member of the family. * Originally we were supposed to see Sabor killing Tarzan family in the beginning of the film, but the scene was removed, it can still be seen in the 2 disc DVD. * While being a female, the Kingdom Hearts credit her as male. It's unknown if this is just a misunderstanding or not. * Sabor kills at least 3 minor characters in the movie (Kala's first son and Tarzan's parents) and injures another 3 of the protagonist (Kala, Kerchak and Tarzan, making bleed the last one). This makes him one of the deadliest antagonist in a Disney movie ever. Gallery es:Sabor, el Leopardo Category:Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:African characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Those stabbed to death Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Males